


Headcanons Accepted

by shiro2hero



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: M/M, one shots, spaqua
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro2hero/pseuds/shiro2hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speedy and Aqualad are awkward and ridiculous. These losers. </p><p>This started off as a bunch of one-shots based on headcanons between another Tumblr user and I. They're cute. They're fluffy. We all need more of these adorable dweebs being dweeby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunscreen

Roy plopped down unceremoniously on his blue and white striped beach towel. The warm sand shifted uncomfortably beneath him and he shifted his body to accommodate it. When he was satisfied he reached for the object her desperately sought: an orange bottle of waterproof sunscreen. 

The sunscreen felt wonderfully cool against his overheated skin. He applied the lotion liberally to both his shins and calves before that smooth voice he knew all too well interrupted him. 

“Seriously? You're putting more of that stuff on already?” Garth's velvety voice was laced with unmistakeable incredulity. His deep purple eyes glittered with laughter as Roy turned and met them with his of vibrant blue. 

“I burn easily,” the archer dryly replied. He turned back to his task and began lathering up his left forearm, wishing vainly that Garth would leave him alone. Naturally, that didn't happen. Garth nearly roared with laughter. 

“You 'burn easily'? Really? Ha! Who knew the great Roy Harper had such sensitive skin!”

“Oh, hahaha. In case you haven't noticed, Fishstick, I'm a redhead. We usually come with unpleasantly pale skin. Which doesn't get along with the sun real well.”

Roy slapped a blob of sunscreen onto his right bicep and began to rub it in. Of course, Garth wouldn't understand. By some grace of the Atlantean gods, that stupid Fishstick never got sunburned. It drove Roy nuts. Garth, however, was oblivious to his friend's irritation. He was far too mesmerized by Roy's slightly flexed arm muscles. After a few awkward moments, he regained his playful composure. 

“Oh, I noticed,” he replied. If Roy noticed the double meaning behind the words, he didn't show it. “You gingers do tend to get a bit pink in the sunlight. Especially,” he paused to gently place his fingers on the back of Roy's neck, “right here.”

Roy jumped at the sudden touch. Although, it did remind him that he needed to get that spot again. And his back. That was the most difficult part of the body to reach when applying sunscreen to oneself. Roy decided to take advantage of the situation. 

“True,” he smirked. “Maybe you could help me out and put some more sunscreen back there?” 

The cocky tone in his voice was delightfully familiar to Garth's ears. He knew he shouldn't give in to Roy's game, but the temptation was strong. He rolled his eyes and let out what he hoped sounded like an exasperated sigh. 

“Hand me the bottle.”

Roy straightened up and grinned. As he handed the orange bottle over his right shoulder, he felt Garth grow closer to him from behind. 

“We wouldn't want our favorite ginger to get burned, now, would we?” Garth's smooth voice was suddenly right next to his ear. For some reason, Roy felt oddly delighted by this. He smirked playfully. 

“Nah. Unless you want lobster for dinner?”

Garth snatched the sunscreen from Roy's hand. “Tch. Very funny.”

“I know,” Roy was arrogant as ever. All thoughts of sea related humor fled his mind, however, as Garth gently rubbed the sunscreen onto his back. The chill of the lotion combined with Garth's cool fingertips as he massaged Roy's skin. The sensation brought about delicious pleasure on Roy's part. 

He snapped back to reality when the lid on the bottle snapped shut. 

“There you go. Now, are you gonna come back out in the water or not?”

Roy looked up the Atlantean, who had pulled himself up quickly after finishing his work. “Yeah. Yeah, I'll be there in a sec.”

Garth nodded with a small smile and rushed back to the ocean water. Roy was left behind to momentarily reflect. That pleasure he felt...that wasn't normal. Was it? Garth was just his friend, he shouldn't have felt like...

No. The sun must be getting to him more than he thought.


	2. Speeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Roy is a reckless driver and often gives his boyfriend heart attacks.

“Can you slow down, please!”

Aqualad was nearly hyperventilating. For some reason, Speedy just had to push the T-Car to it's limits on the freeway. He had warned Bee about letting this lunatic drive.

“Aw, come on, Fish Face! I'm having fun!” Roy chided playfully. A huge grin took over his face. He didn't have to take his eyes off the road to realize how uncomfortable his passenger looked. 

“Well, I'm not! Slow down! You're going way too fast!”

Speedy sighed, but let off the accelerator a bit. The grin faded, and his lips quickly set into a thin line. Acknowledging his defeat, he gruffly muttered, “Fine.”

The car slowed to a normal pace. Aqualad's breathing did the same. The two sat in companionable silence until Speedy switched on the car's turn signal to indicate he was exiting the freeway. 

“Where are we going?” Aqualad quirked an eyebrow. 

“Shortcut.”

“This isn't a shortcut.”

“It is now.”

And there it was again, that stupid grin playing on his lips. Aqualad stared at him incredulously for a moment before chuckling quietly to himself. This boy of his was quite going to be the death of him.


	3. Midnight Dip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Sometimes Roy will go skinny dipping in the middle of the night when he needs to destress.

Cool water enveloped his body. The salt stung his eyes just a bit as his head was immersed as well. They had had a big showdown earlier in the day with some HIVE kids. He just needed to relax after that fiasco. One idiot had nearly broken his bow. So, naturally, he had nearly broken that idiot's neck. Yeah. He definitely needed to unwind. 

He couldn't remember when exactly he had started these midnight swims. More importantly, he couldn't remember when he had started swimming in the nude. Sure, he was an adventurous guy, but skinny dipping had never been on his bucket list. Well. Not alone anyway...

Roy swam out from the shore just far enough that his toes left he ocean floor.. He pulled up his knees and stretched his legs out, letting this head and shoulders fall back until he was floating on his back. The soft waves of the midnight currents flowed over his muscular frame and carried him gently back to the shore. He closed his eyes and focused on the calming noise of the water lapping at the shoreline. His muscles began to relax, the aches began to dull... he knew he shouldn't let himself drift off, but everything felt so nice...

“If you drown in your sleep, don't expect me to go diving for your body.”

Roy's eyes snapped open as he flailed suddenly, getting a mouthful of salt water in the process. He sputtered wildly. Once he was sure the ocean water was covering his manhood, he glared toward the shore to see the sleek form he knew to be his teammate. Aqualad stood, arms crossed, with an amused grin spread wide across his features. Smug bastard. 

“What the hell are you doing out here, Fish Face? You almost have me a damn heart attack! What, you get off watching other guys swim?”

Garth let out a breath of amusement. “First of all, you weren't swimming. You were floating. Second, I've been trying to reach you on your communicator for half an hour. I was starting to get worried, so I came looking for you. I was not expecting-” he gestured toward the pile of his teammate's crumpled clothes on the shore- “this.”

A bright pink tinge flushed Speedy's cheeks, which clashed brilliantly with his ginger locks even in the pale moonlight. As much as Garth hated to admit it, the redhead had never looked more adorable.


	4. Chocolate Axe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Every Titan has a unique aroma that always surrounds them. Speedy's happens to be chocolate Axe. Aqualad's, most certainly, is not.

Speedy pranced into the living room, humming a joyful tune. Bumble Bee turned her head slightly at his entrance, but his cocky attitude told her everything she needed to know; he only ever hummed to himself like that after getting laid. She huffed a breath and went back to clipping the newspaper set before her on the table. A heavy thud and electronic buzz signaled to her that she red head had plopped onto the sofa to watch TV. She shook her head, smirking, and decided that she didn't really want to ask him for any details. A few minutes later the living room door opened again and Aqualad casually strolled in. Seeing the numerous newspaper clippings sprawled on the table, he sat beside Bee and silently watched her as his mind began correlating the articles. 

Bumble Bee was about the explain her project to him when she caught a curious whiff of chocolate Axe body wash. Stopping mid-snip, she turned to stare, wide-eyed at the freshly showered Atlantean beside her. After a couple years working and living with the idiots she did, she knew all their habits and preferences. Axe was not a known preference for Aqualad. 

The apprehension in her eyes dawned on Aqualad immediately. With rose-colored cheeks, he scrambled over to the sofa and sat heavily beside Speedy, praying that their leader would let the moment pass in silence. 

Bumble Bee was too stunned to do anything but stare at the back of the boys' heads.


	5. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: If you're going to wake up Speedy for any reason, you had better make sure that you have a steaming mug of coffee ready for him.

“What the fuck do you want, Fishlips?”  
Roy's voice was muffled by the pillow he had, so attractively, buried his face into. It was 7 am on his day off, and he was about to be pissed because Garth had woken him up. Damn Atlantean.  
Garth smiled softly as smoothed Roy's tousled hair. “I just wanted to share a quiet morning with my boyfriend. Karen and the twins are still asleep...and I brought coffee.”  
His hand was sharply pushed aside as Roy's head popped up off the pillow. Mention of the word “coffee” was a sure fire way to get Roy going anytime. And Garth knew better than to wake the red head up without a caffeinated peace offering in hand.  
Roy turned to Garth and glared for a moment, his sleepy green eyes boring into the deep purple of his lover's.  
“...I guess I can let you live this time,” he muttered. He rolled over completely on his back and propped himself up on his elbows, grimacing as his sore shoulder muscles stretched. Garth, sweet smile never faltering, offered Roy a steaming mug. Roy's hand lashed out for the mug and hastily brought it to his lips. As droplets of coffee dribbled down onto Roy's chest, Garth couldn't help but admire the archer's physique. He took a sip of his own coffee and deciding it was now safe, pulled the bed covers up to snuggle in closer with Roy.  
“The sun isn't even out. Why the hell are we awake?” Roy complained. His free arm absentmindedly stretched around Garth's shoulders as he glared out the window at the cloudy grey sky.  
Garth smirked in amusement. “You live in an ocean bay, Roy. The sun doesn't come out until about noon around here.”  
He had long since gotten used to Roy's morning complaints, so his tone was rather lazy. Roy simply hummed a response and took another sip of his coffee, silently thankful that Garth knew how to make it exactly how he liked.  
Neither said anything else until the coffee mugs were empty. The pair sat quietly under the blankets, watching the clouds ebb and flow and listening to the soothing splash of ocean waves beneath them. Roy suddenly reached over Garth to set his empty mug on the bedside table. As he pulled back, his hand caught the Atlantean's face and he dipped in for a kiss.  
“Thank you,” he whispered sweetly. Garth grinned widely. He knew this side of Roy was something only he would ever see. That sheer knowledge sent a thrill of joy throughout his entire body.  
They went back to sitting in silence, enjoying each other's company. Roy soon drifted off to sleep again and rested his head against the Atlantean's shoulder, despite the caffeine he had just consumed. Garth was certain that more coffee would be necessary later, but for the time being he was perfectly content to enjoy the warmth of his boyfriend's muscular frame beside him. Smiling, Garth began to drift off again as well. He knew that sweet dreams were in store for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Woooooooooowzers, it's been forever since I re-read my own writing. Idk how I feel about it. I hope you enjoyed whatever this was! 
> 
> Please, please, please, send me new headcanons if you have any! I need to work on my writing skills! ^_^


End file.
